Grimmjow x Ulquiorra Yaoi
by XxXABeautifulLieXxX
Summary: Grimmjow has taken an interest to the formal Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer and will do anything to get him to be his...even if it resorts to rape.


Average. Normal. Common. However you want to put an everyday experience in Heuco Mundo. The blue haired panther, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was leaning against a wall in the halls of one of the buildings in Heuco Mundo. No words could explain how bored he was and there was only one thing keeping him sane right now...and that was waiting for a little someone he very much desires to make scream out in pain.

Grimmjow didn't know how long he was waiting in that damned hallway until he looked up to the clock...two hours. He finally spiked up and seemed to be distracted from life itself for a moment when he sensed the 4th espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer gracefully making his way down the hallway.

That damned emotionless expression...eyes...movements. That flawless pale skin...everything about this small being just turned Grimmjow on...but oh how much he hated this male coming in his direction. He just wanted his facial expression for once...just for a minute, change into complete pain to show that he was indeed the superior instead of just being ranked by a number...Grimmjow wanted to show who was really the dominant one here...and he knew just how to do it.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Aizen had just called another_ 'ohmygodthisissoboringjustshu tthehellupalready'_ meeting that night out of the blue. As always, Ulquiorra was already in the meeting room sitting in his seat when the sapphire eyed male walked in the room with his bored expression. However, once setting his eyes on Ulquiorra, he got a wild grin.

"Ulquiorra," Aizen said softly as he shows that fake smile and sitting up in his so called 'thrown'.

Ulquiorra then slowly turns to direct his attention over to him before he says, "Yes, Aizen-sama." Little did he know that when he turned his head, a little surprise in his tea was going to pop in.

Grimmjow casually walked up to the table and past his seat which is directly across from Ulquiorra's as if just looking around and pulls out a liquid type substance while pouring only a few drops in the tea cup. But he then poors all of it in which he knew would make Ulquiorra much more 'sick' than what he was meant to be...which would only be to his advantage.

He then smirked wide and turned casually, and was perfectly seated with his elbow rested on the table and the side of his chin rested on it, watching Ulquiorra like a hawk as he then turns away from Aizen since his conversation was finished with him.

Once Ulquiorra notices Grimmjow's annoying stare, he can't help but find it annoying after a while as he sips his tea...that's now tainted.

"What are you looking at, trash?" the Cuatro asks in such a monotone and emotionless voice that it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Grimmjow narrows his eyes at the 'trash' statement but quickly shrugs it off...for now. "Oi, what makes ya think that there's somethin' up?!" he asks, pretending to be annoyed as he leans back in his chair and places both hands behind his head, smirking.

And with that, Ulquiorra soon just continued to drink his tea until it was all gone like the rest of the espada.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

By the end of the meeting, Ulquiorra had a horrible headache and was extremely dizzy. If possible, his deathly pale had gone to a _'holyshityou'redead'_ pale. He tried to regain his focus as he stumbed out of the meeting room, his muscles so relaxed that he almost felt like a useless puppy.

Of course, the Sexta espada was walking right behind the Cuatro, watching this and finding it to be quite sexy that for once, he seemed to he helpless. "Oi, Ulquiorra...ya need some help?" Grimmjow asks with a smirk.

Ulquiorra closes his eyes as he looks back over his shoulder to see who was talking to him since the surrounding sounds were becoming very faint. He then noticed the blue hair and quickly turned around while running his pale hands down the wall as if trying to make sure that he was still on track of his room. He's never in his life felt like this before. He felt like he was dying.

Grimmjow smirked as he noticed that the 4th's eyes had closed and begins to fall backwards. He then swoops forward and catches Ulquiorra under the arms. The jet black haired male's head was dangling down as if he was passed out and unconcious.

"Don't worry, Ulqui-bat...you're in my hands now." was all he heard before he completely blacked out with nothing else he could say or do.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was only minutes later when Ulquiorra had woken up from being thrown on a soft surface in a jolted manner and someone was immidiatly hovoring over him. His hands were down by his sides as if they wouldn't even work and his head was moving side to side as if trying to shake all the effects off and his eyes were only halfway oppen and everything was pretty blurry.

There was then suddenly a hard yank on Ulquiorra's hair, pulling him in for a rough kiss. Ulquiorra gasped very slightly and this little act allowed Grimmjow full accsess into his mouth which made him close his emerald eyes tightly and pulling his head back as much as possible to retreat only for his head to be pulled closer by his hair.

"Mmph.." Ulquiorra mumbled in the kiss, not liking a cat like tongue ravaging through his mouth and so long that it almost touches his throat which only made him extend his neck and close his eyes tighter than what they already were.

Grimmjow then began to unbutton Ulquiorra's white jacket once breaking from the kiss but the smaller of the two struggled to keep his belongings on himself which only earned him a slap across the face. "You're mine tonight, Ulquiorra! Do you fuckin' understand me!?" the Sexta said sternly while then letting go of the other male's hair and simply lets it drop on the bed.

Ulquiorra's jacket had now been fully removed which exposed his flawless complected, creamy white, and semi toned chest and stomach. Grimmjow moved upwards and sat on the other's waist to hold him down to defete his weak harmless struggles as he then grabs the pale wrists and pins them above Ulquiorra's head, using his other hand to bend the other's neck back so he can have more accsess to the flawless neck that awaits him.

The Sexta slowly licked the Cuatro's creamy neck, hearing the other let out a small moan as he then began sucking and biting harshly on his neck which begins to make blood flow down to his collar bone. Grimmjow then laps up the blood with his feline like tongue then unpins his hands.

"Nngh...Sexta...s-stop..." the Cuatro pleaded finally while placing his hands on the mans tan and very toned chest that was above him. His emerald eyes were wide but also seemed to be closing off and on due to loosing focus on a few things. _'Damn him! He drugged me!', _he thought to himself.

His thoughs come to a hault by feeling Grimmjow's hand on Ulquiorra's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers which made him shake his head in a shocked manner and tremble. _'No...no this can't be happening!'_ he thinks to himself once more before he feels a hand strongly wrapped around his limp cock.

"This is no fun when its like this now is it?" Grimmjow teased by lowering himself on Ulquiorra and placing his ankles on his shoulders before now lowering his head and teases Ulquiorra by his warm breath brushing up on Ulquiorra.

"D-don't..!" the 4th pleaded weakly while slowly lifting one hand off the bed and placing it on the blue hair that was on the lower half of his own body to try and stop him while his dazed eyes finally made it down to him.

Grimmjow smirked at this. Seeing his superior so helpless turned him on greatly. He payed no attention to his weak plead and took half of his length in his mouth and began sucking which made Ulquiorra groan in sly discomfort but couldn't help but feel a bit of pleasure and his mouth was now hanging open due to panting. Three fingers were then greeted at his mouth as now all of Ulquiorra's cock was in Grimmjow's mouth.

Ulquiorra didn't want Grimmjow's fingers anywhere near his skin...why would he ever want to have them in his mouth? He was confused by this but his eyes then shot open as the blue haired animal shoved his fingers in the other arrancer's mouth and growled as a warning for Ulquiorra to suck on them. Ulquiorra then did so, not wanting to earn another slap.

Grimmjow then pulled away once Ulquiorra was fully hard and he removed his three fingers from the 4th's mouth before then without warning entering one didget into his puckered pink hole which made him quiver and groan loudly when the panther began to thrust it back and forth inside him. His two other fingers were soon followed behind, Ulquiorra feeling no pleasure out of this and just wanting it to stop...he really felt horrible.

Ulquiorra whined and groaned while trying to regain focus on his surroundings which only made Grimmjow get a dominant grin and all these little noises his uke was making in his presence was making it very hard to not just fuck him senseless at that exact moment.

"Lay on your stomach." Ulquiorra sighed tiredly and tried in reluctance but couldn't due to the drugs he was given being too strong. "I...I can't.." he says with his eyes halfway open. Grimmjow growled and flipped the other on his stomach and moved around to where he was in front of him.

Ulquiorra's head was turned to the side and breathing slightly uneven as if tired but this only made Grimmjow glare and yank him up by his hair to where he was sitting on his knees with his hands on the bed, placed in front of him. "Now suck..." the sapphire eyed one says in a husky voice as Ulquiorra then turns his attention to Grimmjow's _'HOLY FUCK THAT'S A HUGE FREAKIN' LOLIPOP' _cock.

The pale one then shakes his head with sly fear in his eyes, his attention directing to the door, knowing that its locked and that he's too out of it to even attempt to get there without getting beat down to the floor with blood everywhere.

Without any warning, Grimmjow places his hand on Ulquiorra's mouth, opening it wide and shoving his rock hard cock straight into his mouth and down to his throat.

Ulquiorra gasped at first until it progressed into a struggled cry as he tried to pull away with tears pooling up in his eyes. _'This can't be happening!' _he screams in his mind, his pride being ripped right out of him and torn to pieces right in front of him...and the worst part, right in front of his sworn enemy. _'He's the one who's doing this!'_

Grimmjow then begins thrusting in and out of the smaller arrancer's mouth as few muffled pained moans escape his throat, eyes closed tightly. "That's right..! Moan for me you fucking whore!" Grimmjow says huskily while a dangerous and dominant grin crosses his lips, his thrusts quickening.

"I'm not going to stop until I feel you sucking!" he then continues to say.

Ulquiorra would do anything to stop his throat and mouth being rubbed raw by this huge dick so with no hesitation he begins to suck on Grimmjow's cock.

Only about a minute later, the length was pulled out of Ulquiorra's wet cavern and a single mixed string of pre-cum and saliva were still attached with his mouth hanging open and panting like crazy as if trying to get as much air to his lungs as possible.

He then drops down to the bed, his eyes shutting and very tired, trying to focus on his surroundings once more as Grimmjow makes his way to behind Ulquiorra again and pulls his ass up in the air with the rest of his stomach and upper half still laying on the bed.

"Grimm-jow...-p-please.. D-don't..!" the 4th pleads with pure surrender as if not wanting this to happen at all. His head is pounding and all that Grimmjow can do is smirk and lean down to kiss the smaller one's neck a few times as he lines him self up with Ulquiorra's entrance which makes him whimper quietly. No way in hell Grimmjow was going to just let him go after he's already gotten this far...this was a once in a life time thing to actually get to fuck someone as strong as Ulquiorra!

And with that little whimper, it broke all of Grimmjow's self control and sanity that he had left. He's been holding all of his fire burned lust in this whole time and isn't going to anymore. With no mercy, he slams his cock into Ulquiorra which makes him get black dots in the back of his eyes as he screams painfully at the top of his lungs. "AHH! S-STOP!"

Grimmjow then grips Ulquiorra's hair and pulls his head back forcefully as he leans forward to see for once in his life...the Cuatro was in complete pain and he was actually showing it. It really was a beautiful sight. The always emotionless...one of a kind heartless being that was never known to show anything was showing his pain and surrender as Grimmjow quickly and roughly slams in and out of him.

Grimmjow growls hungerly, "Fuckin' little whore...you're tight as hell!" he says while then pulling out and flipping Ulquiorra over onto his back and spreading his legs very wide by pushing down on his theighs and reentering him again with much more force than before which made him scream out in pure pain while he gripped the blue bed sheets that were obviously Grimmjows which means they are in his room and his vision kept blurring and blacking out.

Grimmjow's pace quickened and got harder and harder by each thrust and just as he thought he had completely broke his superior, a single tear trailed down Ulquiorra's pale face, followed by another...then another as he was torn. Grimmjow knew that he had torn him due to the pale man's crying and the blood seeping down his theighs. _'Wow, this is better than I had imagined!'_ Grimmjow thought.

The blue haired being noticed how much pain his superior was in and this made him smirk deviously while then tightening his single grip on one of Ulquiorra's small hips, placing his other hand on his lone creamy white hip, digging his nails in which will surely leave bruises to come.

"AH! AH! AH!...S-STOP! I-I-" and with Ulquiorra's pleads and screams, he came with a loud scream ripping through his throat. His vision went black again while white dots were in the back of his vision. _'If he doesn't stop soon, this man is going to kill me...' _He thinks to himself.

However, Grimmjow leaned down and placed a soothing and passionate kiss on Ulquiorra's lips as he came, growling loudly in the process and burring himself as deep as he could possibly go within Ulquiorra and filling him with his seed.

He then pulled out with no mercy and turned Ulquiorra on his side and he as well dropped on his side behind him and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra in a spooning position while pulling the covers up around them. "God I hate you..." he mumbles in another husky voice.

Ulquiorra was trying his best to listen to what was being said but was having difficulty due to being drugged and the rape that had just occurred. I mean...who wouldn't have at least a tad bit of difficulty?

"_Maybe_ _next time _I'll go more gentle with you and I'll make it pleasurable for you next time," the panther proceeds to say as he nuzzles his head into Ulquiorra's neck and for once, the bat allows him to do so since he was too tired to do anything.

Grimmjow's eyes are closed and seems to be quite calm before they then suddenly shoot open by what he had just heard Ulquiorra say...or in other words, mumble.

"...I love you too, Ulqui-bat," the panther says with a grin and holds his lover closely and knows that he'll get his ass kicked later for raping the pale man next to him...but right now, he's too happy to care as he purrs.

**Okay, that was my first yaoi...actually my first anything on here so I hope it was okay. ._. I feel like a perv. O_o xD Hope you all liked! .**


End file.
